Baragon vs. Viras
by Caesar Godzillatron
Summary: Gamera's old foe Viras has returned! Can Baragon save Osaka from it?


****

Baragon vs. Viras

By Douglas Ketcham

NOTE: Baragon was created and is owned by Toho Co. Ltd. Viras was created and is owned by Daiei Co. Ltd.

Osaka Harbor.

A huge ship sailed in. On it's stern were red words spelling out 'Pacific Pharmacies'. 

Pacific Pharmacies. It had been in the news for a while. The company had nearly went bankrupted in 1962, when it had been forced to pay for the damage the giant ape King Kong, which had been brought to Japan by the company, did. Now, however, it had been revitalized, having been bought by Gustav Niemann, a millionaire from Switzerland. The man immediately bought out most of the fishing canneries on the harbor, and fired almost everyone. Many had protested and boycotted the company.

Niemann smiled. Let them complain, he thought. Soon they will be begging for their lives.

***

That night. The abandoned where house was filled with about a hundred men. Niemann stood up. 

"Back in 1972, we attempted to conquer this planet. Unfortunately, the native monsters Godzilla and Anguirus ruined our plans. 

But, unknown to the humans, we survived. We became powerful in, as the humans call it, capitalism. And now, we, the Nembulans of M. Space Hunter, will have REAL POWER!".

Lights came on, reviling a huge figure lying on the floor. It was huge, 96-meters long and silver in color. It resembled a squid, but it had a beak. Its name was Viras.

"Yes, Viras. As you know, Gamera killed it in 1968. It's dead, useless to everyone. Except us.

When we first arrived on this planet, we used humans as uniform. However, now we will use the strongest creatures for our hosts. Viras will be the first of our warriors". 

He glanced at one of the men.

"Shogara, please take your place in history!".

Shogara stepped up.

He put his hand up to Viras. There was a flash of light. The human body dropped to the ground. And Viras moved. 

The behemoth stood up. It let out a bat-like screech, while at the same time letting out a crocodile-like bellow.

Immediately, the sharp top on its head started to glow and crackle. Lighting bolts came out, and blasted one of the warehouses. Viras seemed to laugh in glee.

Niemann smiled. 

"A new power. Yes, with Viras, we will bring this city to its knees". 

Niemann thought of the army of monsters he will soon command. Yes, soon he would control Earth in the body of Godzilla himself!

***

Below Osaka, eyes opened. He was resting for some time now, but the commotion on the surface awakened him.

***

Osaka felt an earthquake. Soon, one of the streets burst open. A head appeared. Baragon had awakened.

The subterranean monster looked at its enemy. Though at only 25 meters Baragon was 1/4 it's size, he would not back down. He let loose a stream of fire!

Viras laughed. The fire warmed him, making him stronger. He let loose another charge of lighting bolts, which hit Baragon. The dinosaur roared in pain, and leaped at his opponent. However, Viras' tentacles sprang up and caught him!

Baragon struggled to get free, but the grip of Viras was strong enough to hold even Gamera. 

Baragon then started to burrow. However, Viras still held on. Baragon stopped, and bit one of Viras' tentacles. Viras cried out in pain, and stuck it's knife-head into Baragon. Both kaiju refused to let go. 

Finally, Baragon let go. But it was because he succeeded! In shock of the pain, Viras released Baragon. The monster quickly vanished into the hole.

A few minutes later, Viras looked around. It seemed to smile. It may have lost a tentacle, but it won the battle. It roared in triumph.

Then, the earth shook. And Baragon appeared in the harbor! Quickly, he burrowed from there, making a moat. The water followed in the tunnel he made. Soon, it reached Viras.

The space-squid cried in fear. Despite it's appearance, Viras could not survive in water. How Baragon knew this is anyone's guess, but it was unimportant. 

Baragon climbed out of his moat and attacked Viras. The water on him weakened it, and he pushed it into the water. But before falling in, two tentacles grabbed him. If Viras was to perish, it would make sure its killer would too!

But Baragon continued to fight on, ripping at his foe. Both were covered in blood. Then, Viras started glowing. Baragon watched in amazement as the body disappeared. Soon, all that was left was a human sized cockroach. As it opened its eyes, it saw a huge mouth close on it.

***

"Danmit!", roared Niemann! 

He yelled in anger over the defeat, striking anyone who came near him. But soon, he calmed down. He couldn't have conquered Earth with just Viras anyway. It would have died, eventually, by Godzilla or Anguirus or Mothra or Gamera, or some other earth kaiju. What was important was that it was a successes. The Nembulans didn't need creatures their own size to use as uniform. Soon, the earth would fall against an army of monsters. 

Niemann was so caught up in his plan of conquest that he didn't notice someone come near him. The battle had made Baragon hungry, and one cockroach couldn't sustain his hunger.

***

Baragon started to leave the city. Then, he heard noises. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces may have been late for Viras, but they could still bag this one. 

The Maser Tanks blasted Baragon with their lasers. Normally, Baragon could take this, but the wounds from Viras had weakened him. Soon, the beast collapsed.

***

Baragon awoke to the sound of seagulls. He opened his eyes to see a beach. It was warm, but Baragon wanted to return to his home. He started to burrow, when some pink gas came up from the ground. Baragon roared in pain, and turned away. Apparently, this was his new home. 

He walked into the jungle, looking to find food.

THE END


End file.
